


【76R】分道扬镳吧，我的爱人

by Fringing



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Chatting & Messaging, M/M, Post-War
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:47:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25106434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fringing/pseuds/Fringing
Summary: 故事的主角——加布里埃尔·莱耶斯来为故事落幕了。
Relationships: Jesse McCree/Reaper | Gabriel Reyes/Soldier: 76 | Jack Morrison, Reaper | Gabriel Reyes/Soldier: 76 | Jack Morrison





	【76R】分道扬镳吧，我的爱人

【前篇-草坪上的婚礼】——[很多人形容莫里森就像是不竭的太阳，他站在面前就能驱散黑暗，总让人心安。只是没人看到莫里森眼底的落寞，多多少少在金黄色的外表下添了几分不和谐感。](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23768722)

【中篇-午间逸话】——[“我在朦胧中看到加布里埃尔·莱耶斯出现的时候，我就爱上他了。”“杰克，你有想过他很可能爱过你吗？”](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23768779)

莫里森在看到那个人的车时愣住了，他刚才和麦克雷聊了这么多曾经的事，却没想到过故事的主人公就把车停在房子外面。就算这是麦克雷的房子，他第一时间就知道莱耶斯是来找自己的，三十年的朝夕相处已经让这两个人相互摸透了对方，就算莱耶斯一言不发，莫里森光看眼神也清楚他心里都装着什么心思。

他们享受这种熟知，却又可惜相互太过熟悉。

失去了酒精的刺激，莫里森倒是没有迎来别人想象中的那种慌乱，他平静地看着莱耶斯的车，并等待车主人出现。莫里森身居高位很久了，莱耶斯也一样，经过战争和岁月的洗礼他们已经不再像十七八岁的毛头小子，情绪对于这两人来说再也不是握不住缰绳的洪水猛兽，莫里森只是在猜想莱耶斯前来的理由，以及他想说些什么。

在注视之下，那个再熟悉不过的身影从门前走出来，走到了车旁。莱耶斯的步伐有些僵硬，看来新婚的喜悦也不能让昨天的伤加速痊愈，莫里森才发现褪去军装的男人已经不如他记忆中健硕，休闲的日常衣服没法修饰出莱耶斯健硕的肌肉，虽然超级士兵的衰老速度要比常人慢上许多，但莫里森也是第一次在那个男人的身上意识到“他们已经不再年轻了”这个事实。

莱耶斯似乎就是知道他站在窗前，刚走进视野就转过来看向莫里森。这个角度像极了以前莱耶斯抬头看会议室，以及透过玻璃和莫里森眼神接触，他们的关系就像光与影的守望先锋和暗影守望。

“怎么不进来？”

“外面空气好。”莱耶斯在通话那头回答，“主要是我不太想和昨天训了我一顿的小子见面，想着就来气。”

“昨天……”他听到莫里森轻笑，对方说：“你总知道杰西做的是对的，毕竟他可不会像你一样死要面子不联系我。”

“让你在那群老家伙面前多受了几年罪又怎么了？没有必要老把以前的事拿出来内涵我，毕竟你关键时刻还是得靠我。”

可能只有一致对外时他们才显得沉稳，莫里森感觉自己血压又上来了：“我的天这都多久了——也不知道是谁抓着以前的事不放。”莱耶斯带着暗影守望擅自到处行动，每次都得让自己给他们留下的痕迹擦屁股，想方设法的在高层面前保住这个地下组织，要不是莱耶斯不知道哪来的傲气遇到麻烦了也一声不吭，莫里森笃定他们能提前好几年解决那些政治阴谋。真是好久没吵架了，莫里森想，还有些怀念这种感觉。

“但凡你站在暗影守望的角度上思考那么一点，也不至于我们俩老在那吹胡子瞪眼的。”莱耶斯没好气地说。

“我没有吗？”

“行吧，终究是那群老家伙太迂腐了，永远不懂得随着战况转变策略，更不敢尝试新东西。”

加布里埃尔·莱耶斯是战争天才，虽然没人喜欢永无安宁的日子，但莫里森不得不承认这家伙的天赋在炮火中发挥得淋漓尽致。“你又开始了。不过我真不敢想象如果没能提前探测到韩国智械动向的后果，我可不想再来一次智械危机了。”莫里森想到，就算离了战争，莱耶斯总是无时无刻不体现出那天生的指挥官气质。

“是啊，当时我们都到极限了，无论是暗影守望还是守望先锋。”莱耶斯干笑道，“我们毕竟不是为战争而生的。”

“你以前说的可正好相反。”

莱耶斯看向那双蓝色依存的眼睛，他说：“强化是的，但我们不是。”他又迟疑了一会儿，“杰克，都过去了。”

莫里森朝他露出笑容，正如过去三十年一样，“嗯，都过去了。”

莫里森指挥官的笑容正如他的家乡印第安纳州一样，平静、容易让人忘却时间，只有身体尚存的疼痛还在提醒莱耶斯岁月流逝，他喜欢那双蓝色眸子，即使有时候仅仅是看向它也使他窝火不已。莱耶斯说：“我可不是来找你聊所谓黄金岁月的，你知道的，我们以后还有大把时间坐下来追忆往事，不缺这一天。”

“让我猜猜，你是来讨要医药费的，对吗？”

“你少和杰西那混小子呆一起。”莱耶斯哑然失笑，“你还好意思提，以前没见你下手这么狠，不好好打那么一架我真把你当童子军了。”

“那当然。我可没兴趣在我‘以前的长官’的漂亮脸蛋上揍上一拳。”

“我是不是还得谢谢你的夸奖？还能这么说话看来你没事，那我就放心了。虽然我更想搞清楚强化士兵是怎么败给酒精的。”

“我们已经不再年轻了。”

隔着距离，他们对视后默契地大笑。

两人生命中最重要的烙印——智械危机已经成为历史了，他们都成了历史中的一部分，虽然他们总是混在那群年轻人堆中，但皱纹早就已经爬上安娜、杰克、加布里埃尔的脸，他们也在慢慢变成自己口中的老家伙。衰老，真是一个人类逃不过的词。关于以后，莫里森想的是逃离军方系统，他并不讨厌战争，他只是厌倦了，在无数个睡梦中因逝去的同伴而惊醒令他有些疲乏，但旧习难改，他做不到对这一切弃之不顾，打算和艾玛莉共同处理一些牵涉人机关系的国际事务；而莱耶斯，他的未来同样与那两人交叉，糟糕的过去再也没法阻止他接受莫里森和艾玛莉的共同邀请，这个男人终于在战争的尾声遇见了自己的爱，拥有一个家庭，这是他在过去三十年不敢想象的事。

过去已逝，他们得分道扬镳了。

但他们都明白未来仍属于他们。

“加比，我还没改掉无可救药爱上你的习惯。”

“这件事我在把你从新兵营拎出来的时候就知道了。”

直到莫里森的身影消失在车镜里，莱耶斯才结束了通话。

更早些时。

麦克雷洗杯子时听见有人敲门，敲门声刚刚响起他就开始头疼了，熟悉的力度和频率让他对开门这一礼貌行为都产生了抵触。他拍下杯子的动作好像在宣泄不满，他对自己说“杰西，拿出成年人的风度来”，但事实是拉开门没过三秒他就想把门摔上，他甚至看清楚了莱耶斯原本平静的脸在看见自己后就挑起了眉。

“原来你在啊。”莱耶斯面带笑容，按住门不让麦克雷关上。

“这是我家，你说呢？”

麦克雷露出嘲讽的表情，事实证明他们两个碰在一起永远不会和平共处，嘴上就从来没有饶过对方。只是莱耶斯这种分明和自己没关系偏偏还要凑上来恶心他一下的行为每次都能成功挑衅到麦克雷，“这么大年纪了能不能成熟点？”麦克雷很想冲上去给莱耶斯一拳然后说出这句话，但他也知道自己可能是那个最没资格说教的人。

谢天谢地他和莫里森之间没什么好吵的，不然真就三个人中随便拎两个出来都能成火药桶了。

“既然有个混球在，那我就走了。”

“想独处就直说。”麦克雷故意说，“我已经和他非常交心地、愉快地聊了一天了。”

“哪有那么麻烦？管好你自己吧，有这闲心不如帮我看看蜜月旅行。”

“哟，这么一把年纪了还学年轻人呢？”

“给我滚。”莱耶斯笑着就走了。

[End.]

**Author's Note:**

> 完结了，算是婚礼三部曲吧。  
> 感觉受到了一些《霍乱》的影响，老莫的语音“我们已经不再年轻了”总是令人动容，那个时代结束了，他们已经老了。


End file.
